


Incommunicado

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Swedenlolly, because you can never have too much of a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Indirectly prompted by a new post from The Game is Now (posted on Twitter & Instagram) - and directly prompted by o0katiekins0o, lol! On the bulletin board they show (all about DOCTOR Molly Hooper!), there's the bottom half of a pic that Molly has labeled "lovely day out". This is what I think happened at the end of that lovely day out.





	Incommunicado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0katiekins0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/gifts).

"Sherlock! Where the bloody _hell_ have you been? Mycroft's been driving me bloody spare, ringing me up every five minutes asking me where you are, why you're phone's shut off - and how did you manage to shut off the GPS, by the way, that's something I've been trying to figure out for years now, thanks for not shari-oh, Molly. Hi."

John's rant came to a stuttering halt as Molly Hooper peeked shyly from behind Sherlock and gave John an apologetic wave/smile combo that instantly cooled his rising ire.

"Sorry," she warbled as she prodded Sherlock into allowing her past the doorway and into the flat proper. "We were, ah, incommunicado, yes, but it was my idea...well, that is, I told Sherlock-"

"She told me if I didn't make us unfindable for the day she would call the whole thing off," Sherlock interrupted impatiently. However, John couldn't help but note the smile that kept trying to curl his best friend's lips and the softening in his eyes when he looked down at Molly, who had swung an extremely oversized duffel down off her shoulder next to the one John belated noticed Sherlock had been holding in his free hand.

Wait, his _free _hand… "Why are you holding Molly's hand like that? Call what off?" he demanded, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Suspicion of _what_, he had no idea, but he knew shifty behavior when he saw it. And both his friends, now that he studied them more closely, were definitely acting shifty.

Molly bit her lip and glanced up at Sherlock, who continued to gaze tenderly down at her for a long moment before she gave him a tiny nod and he turned his attention back to John. "We spent the day in Sweden."

Whatever answer John might have anticipated, that certainly wasn't one of them. "Doing what?" he asked, while thinking, _who goes to Sweden just for a day?!_

"Getting married."

John stared at Sherlock. Blinked rapidly a few times. Opened his mouth. Closed it again. Opened it, closed it, opened it... Even in his current state of befuddlement he could clearly hear Mary Poppins' voice in his head snapping, "Close your mouth, John, we are not a codfish!"

"So, let me get this straight," he said slowly, once he managed to gather his scattered wits (that Mary Poppins voice really was helpful at times like this). "You two went off the grid for the day, flew to Sweden - to get married? What, for a case or something?"

Sherlock looked mightily offended at his words, while Molly just chuckled and tugged her hand free of Sherlock's. Who gave it up, John noted, with a great deal of reluctance. He watched silently as Molly tugged off her mitten and held up her hand, showing off a glittering, authentic looking wedding set in either white gold or platinum setting off a beautiful pair of deep blue sapphires. "Sorry John, it was my idea for us to just do it by ourselves. I hope you're not angry - we're to have a full wedding with family and friends later because Sherlock said his mother would insist, but we just wanted...well, we just wanted it to be just the two of us for one day."

"And one night," Sherlock added in a growl as he tugged off his own gloves and allowed John to goggle at his matching wedding band. "Mrs. Hudson is off with her latest beau for the weekend and you were supposed to be busy with the clinic and then taking Rosie to visit your sister."

"Well, next time you decide to go incommunicado to get married, maybe give me a head's up first? And no, Molly," he interrupted himself to say as she opened her mouth to protest, "iit's very kind of you to take the blame but we both know it was Sherlock's idea, it's exactly the kind of stunt he likes to pull, he loves winding us all up-"

"No."

John fell silent at Molly's sternly uttered - and decidedly negative - monosyllable. "Sorry, what?"

"I said no," Molly replied, her expression as stern as we words. "It wasn't Sherlock's idea to pull a full communications blackout, it was mine. Because like he said, we wanted some alone, just-us time. One day and one night and then he's back to belonging to you and, and the rest of the world…"

Sherlock shushed her with a soft kiss (later he would explain to John in no uncertain terms that if he ever upset Molly to the point of stuttering ever again in her life he would be ensured of a lifetime of misery and woe in the form of robocalls from every conceivable advertiser), and hugged her close to his side, shuffling them both so that the door was fully cleared. Then he just stood there, glaring pointedly at John until he got the point.

"Right." He cleared his throat, shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Sorry, Molly, just the shock of it all. Congratulations, you two, I'll just…" He gestured vaguely to the door and hurried in that direction. When he hesitated as if to bestow a congratulatory kiss on Molly's cheek, Sherlock let out a very growly sound and he decided to offer said congratulatory kiss at some future, yet-to-be-named date.

Because _he_ damned well wasn't going to be the one to disturb the newlyweds during their well-deserved, damned-long-time-coming sex holiday!


End file.
